1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of floppy disk drives and, particularly, mountings for magnetic transducer heads that contact opposite sides of the disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become common to record data on both sides of the floppy disk which is mounted in the floppy disk drive unit. In systems of this type, magnetic transducers are provided which come into engagement with opposite sides of the disk. The transducers on opposite sides of the disk, of course, embody the magnetic gaps and the mounting or suspension of the transducers is, of course, critical. Various prior art patents have dealt with the problem of mounting the transducer member. Examples of prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,975,770; 4,089,029; and 4,151,573.
Among known mounting or suspension devices for the magnetic transducer is the type of suspension which takes the form of a gymbal spring which allows certain degrees of movement of the magnetic transducer in relation to the surface of the floppy disk.
With respect to the suspension devices as known in the prior art, they have been subject to certain deficiencies or, on the other hand, lacking in certain desired capabilities that are present in the herein invention, as will be made apparent presently.
Some of the drawbacks present in the prior art included that the assembly of the suspension means or member and the magnetic head were subject to sticking and friction as well as abrasion with respect to the floppy disk.
Other of the suspension devices were inherently unstable in a lateral sense. Prior art devices in general did not embody the capability or charactertistic of being close coupled. In assemblies which embodied a rigid lower magnetic head, such suspension devices would deviate from vertical, that is they were not rectilinear. Prior art devices were subject to inaccuracies stemming from mechanical standing waves generated by other components of the floppy disc drive.